Painis Cupcake
Painis Cupcake is a fictional character that appears in many gmod short videos. He is a cannibalistic Solider from Team Fortress 2 who feeds on those who enter his home and moves with clicking noises. He was created in a video response to a metapocalypse reference called "AN UNTITLED PAINIS CUPCAKE REFERENCE" by user: RubberFruit Bio What is known about him is that he is not at all civilized and beyond human. Upon confronting his prey he will honorably introduces himself as "I am Painis Cupcake. I will eat you!" followed by an ominous and borderline disturbing smile (see picture on right). Painis will then proceed to rip his prey to shreds and then devour their remains. When a mysterious sneak-like music plays, this is an indication that he is around; while in pursuit of prey, the music will change into a chasing scene theme. For some strange reason, these songs typically come from the soundtrack of Donkey Kong 64. His main musical theme is "Puzzle in the Caves" and his Attack theme is "Demon Resident Mine Cart". Very few have ever been able to defeat Painis, the Seeman has been shown to have fared well against him at least once, and Dic Soupcan has effectively beaten him as well. These instances have likely resulted in Painis Cupcake seeking revenge. Abilities ﻿In several videos, Painis Cupcake has shown he has the power to glue himself back together after being gibbed (blown to peices). This makes him rather dangerous and even harder to beat. Abilities Painis Cupcake has exhibited a wide variety of bizarre powers, most of which have been used in battle. These include: *Instantaneous invulnerability *Limb regeneration *Parthenogenic reproduction *Instant asexual reproduction *Posession *Control of detatched limbs Origin The origin of Painis Cupcake is a mystery, but two Youtube videos give supposed theories to how he came to be. Theory 1 Painis Cupcake was simple a soldier who masturbated to too much pornography and ripped his penis off, driving him insane and cannibalistic. Theory 2 When Soldier had a fateful encounter with fellow famous monster Vagineer who accidentally inhaled vials of HIV, and spat the liquid into Soldier's blood stream. One user summed up this affect on Soldier by saying this: "When Vagineer juices are introduced to HIV, the virus takes on mutagenic properties, if introduced to the human bloodstream, grotesque changes take place, the muscle mass is effectively doubled, increasing strength and punishment handling. The bones and joints click under pressure of mass every time the victim moves. And finally, the victim may be driven insane and cannibalistic. Theory 3 Painis Cupcake might have been a RED soldier who was beaten to death outside the battlefield, disallowing his ability to respawn afterwards like everyone else on the team. Seeing as the company couldn't afford to lose one of their most experienced mercenaries, Redmond Mann might have ordered the engineer to resurrect him and modify him. The engineer did succeed in reviving him, but his brain was too severely damaged by the attack, thus the process drove him insane and cannibalistic. His introductory statement might have been pieced together from the last things he said to his attacker: "'''I am' going to strangle you with your own frilly training bra!"'' "'''Pain is' weakness leaving the body!"'' "C'mere, '''Cupcake!"'' ''"'I will eat you'r ribs! I will eat them up!" The last of these statements is probably the most vivid concept to the resurrected soldier, only more emphasized when people ridicule him. Similar Characters Possibly due to his parthenogenic replication abilities, ther have been multiple versions of Painis Cupcake. Many of them simply wear different attire, some have mutated grotesquely, and others are characters with a similar origin. These include: *Painis Cupcake's twin brother, who wears a BLU uniform instead of a RED one *Painis Fruitcake, the embodiment of Painis' holiday spirit *An un-named group of Painises who can self-replicate upon injury *Soupcock Porkpie, a Demoman who violently glues people to walls with their own blood and their pulpified body parts Quotes "I am Painis Cupcake. I will eat you!" ''"You cannot hurt me! I am Painis Cupcake!'"'' Category:Characters